I'm not okay! I promise
by SaraKagamine
Summary: ¡Pero realmente debes de escucharme! ¡Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Enserio lo digo! ¡No estoy bien! ¿Estoy bien? Basado en la canción de My Chemical Romance, "I'm Not Okay!" Zelink


_**He estado una semana trabajando en esto inspirándome en gente en mi alrededor y en una de mis canciones favoritas de mi grupo favorito llamado "My Chemical Romance".**_

* * *

Luego de ese largo día teniendo que aguantar los insultos de Marth, Ike y los demás se acostó en su cama, no sin mirar su Instagram y ver las fotos que publicó Marth esa misma tarde con su mejor amiga, Zelda.

-¡La puta que los parió!-Gritó Link molesto.

Odiaba a Marth todavía más por estar saliendo con Zelda, su mejor amiga de la infancia de la cual él estaba enamorado.

¿Y por qué no sufrir más viendo el grupo de la clase por Whatsapp?

-¡Joder! ¡La puta que los parió a todos!-Gritó tirando su móvil al suelo y tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Link no era popular ni mucho menos, era el hazme reír de todos junto con sus amigos por el simple hecho de ser quienes eran, escuchar música de My Chemical Romance, Guns 'n roses, Mindless Self Indulgence, Three Days Grace… Por lo cual les hacían bullying a montón pero ellos no hacían nada por impedirlo.

* * *

Pasó una semana y Link y Zelda solo se pasaban peleando aunque no siempre supiesen cual era la raíz de la discusión pero él ya no podía más, estaba harto y ella le ponía histérico.

-¡Joder Zelda ya está bien!-Gritó Link casi tirándose del pelo. Solo quería ir tranquilo a clase y escuchar música pero ella no le dejaba.

-Solo quiero saber qué te pasa.-Dijo la chica mientras suspiraba.

-¿¡Quieres que sea honesto?!-Gritó enojado mientras le daba un portazo a la taquilla.-La semana pasada fuimos juntos a comer pizza pero luego llegó tu novio y cuando te preguntó que quien era yo y dijiste que no era nadie.

-Bueno… Es que no sabía que decir, ya esta.-Dijo la joven mientras le miraba e intenta cogerle del brazo pero él se soltó.

-¡Solo tenías que decir que soy tu mejor amigo!-Dijo mas frustrado que antes.-¡Es por esa razón que te llevo ignorando!

-Es que no sabía que decir… Os empezasteis a pelear de la nada y me moría de la vergüenza, perdona…-Respondió la chica un poco cabizbaja.

-¿Ahora te avergüenzas de mi?-El chico la miró con un poco de rencor y suspiró.-No me gustaría decepcionarte o dejarte ir pero es mejor así.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres…-Zelda un poco asustada le vio a los ojos.

-Me refiero a que ahora tú tienes otros amigos y te avergüenzas de mí así que es mejor que te vayas.

-Oye si fue por lo de esa tarde enserio perdona pero es que llegó Marth…

-¡Estoy ya harto de que solo lo menciones a él! Mira, nunca quise avergonzarte y me molestó que me abandonases como a un perrito, ¡pero es que ya estoy harto de ti!-Cerró con llave su taquilla y se fue al salón de música con sus pocos amigos, Zelda preguntándose a donde iría le siguió y le vio con otros chicos.

-¿Y esa cara?-Le preguntó Cocu mientras cogía su guitarra, Link puso cara de asco y cogió una botella de tequila de su mochila.

-Y una puta mierda a todos.-Se acostó en el suelo mientras bebía y miró por un rato el techo recordando cuando él y la rubia tenían doce años y a la muy lista se le ocurrió saltar desde el segundo piso y se quebró la pierna, o cuando tenían que operarla del corazón y como sus padres trabajaban él se quedaba todo el día a su lado.-La vida es una mierda.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos.-Dijo Shad mientras ponía su móvil a grabar.-¿Están seguros de esto? Nos pueden expulsar…-Respondió nervioso.

-Pues claro.-Respondió Cocu.-Nos podrán expulsar pero será divertido.-Volteó su cabeza hacia la de Link y le quitó la botella de la mano.-¿Puedes dejar de beber y venir aquí que vamos a grabar?

Link se sentó y vio entrar a sus otros dos amigos, Zant y Vaati así que suspiró y les vio con enojo a todos.

-¡Me pondría a grabar si ellos no fuesen unos retrasados de mierda que siempre tardan en llegar a todo!-Link rió un poco a carcajadas y Vaati le soltó un corte de manga.

Shad se percató si su móvil estaba listo y una vez todos cogieron sus instrumentos puso su móvil a grabar.

Link era el vocalista del grupo, lo que más les unía a ellos era ser quienes eran, por otra parte escuchar ese tipo de música, Cocu era el guitarrista rítmico, Shad el guitarrista principal, Vaati el baterista y Zant el bajista.

-Como nos expulsen por esto os juro que os mato.-Dijo Shad mientras suspiraba y los demás se reían a carcajadas mientras empezaban a tocar.

Zelda, quien seguía al lado del salón de música, escuchó todo y no sabía que Link y sus amigos tenían un grupo de música así que decidió dejarlo solo al fin pero lo último que logró escuchar fue el estribillo de la canción.

 _-They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.-_ Zelda logró escuchar esa parte y lo único en lo que pensó fue en que Link cantaba bien mientras se iba.

* * *

-¡Director! ¡Hay un incendio en el sótano!-Gritó Cocu mientras entraba a la oficina del director. El director al escuchar a Cocu salió corriendo hacia el sótano donde no encontró nada pero Vaati y Cocu le encerraron.

-Venga Shad, ¡puedes hacerlo!-Decía Link mientras intentaba animar a su amigo que era inútil.

-¡No puedo! ¡Me meteré en problemas!-Dijo Shad mientras veía su móvil con la canción grabada.

-En problemas si vas a estar cuando todos y sobretodo yo decidamos ahorcarte.-Dijo Link seriamente, así que Shad con miedo conectó su móvil al megáfono y le dio play a la canción para que se escuchase, y así fue como se escuchó la canción en todo el instituto.

* * *

La popularidad de los chicos subió rápidamente desde que todos escucharon la canción y ni siquiera el director los castigó o expulsó por haberle encerrado y poner la canción. Las porristas iban detrás de ellos como locas y todo el mundo quería sentarse con ellos en la cafetería pero eso no significaba que no les hiciesen bullying Ike, Marth y ahora unidos el equipo de lacrosse, hockey y fútbol.

-¿Link podríamos hablar sin que me gritases?-Preguntó Zelda mientras se acercaba en la cafetería a la mesa de los chicos. Link miró primero a sus amigos y cuando ellos asintieron él salió de la cafetería con la chica.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Link sin mirarla.

-Bueno, al menos no lo has preguntado con palabrotas…-Suspiró y le miró un poco.-Es solo que estaba pensando en esos momentos en los que éramos amigos, lo llevamos siendo desde que somos pequeños y pensaba que así se quedarían…

-Las cosas no son siempre lo que parece.-Respondió el chico sin mirarla aun.

-No entiendo por qué dices que es mejor así.-Ella se puso cabizbaja y él la miró un poco.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero completamente?-Ella asintió.-Me gustas y cuando coqueteábamos entre nosotros, esas miradas sucias y los besos me hicieron creer que de verdad te gustaba pero me equivoqué así que creo que las cosas seguirían siendo mejor así, sin hablarnos.

-Link no me malentiendas ya que tú también me gustabas.-Link la miró fijamente y ella a él también.-Pero por lo que veo creo que estaba totalmente confundida porque fuimos amigos durante tanto tiempo. Te quiero, pero como mi amigo así que ¿podríamos volver a la normalidad y fingir que todo esto no pasó?-La chica sonrió un poco y él se contuvo las ganas de no darse un tortazo con una de las taquillas.

-¡No Zelda! ¿¡Sabes por qué?! ¡Porque no estoy bien! ¡Me enfermas, me pones histérico y me fastidias! Ya me he hartado de ti así que ya nos veremos si eso.-Se dio la vuelta y suspiró un poco.

-Pero si soy tu amiga…

-Eras mi mejor amiga, la persona a la que más apreciaba en este mundo y ya no sé cuantas veces te tengo que decir que la vida no es lo que parece. Llegué a pensar que había algo entre nosotros pero me equivoqué totalmente y te lo he dicho demasiadas veces…

-No entiendo lo que me tratas de decir…

-Joder Zelda, te lo digo tantas veces que ya ni sé lo que significan estas palabras y no podemos volver a ser los mismos.

Zelda se fue con unas pocas lágrimas en el rostro y por más que el quisiese abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien había decidido no hacerlo y volvió con sus amigos.

* * *

Pasaron dos, tres semanas y la popularidad de los antes marginados solo subía, una porrista que antes molestaba a todos ahora intentaba ligar con Cocu pero él la rechazaba porque ya tenía novia y Link y Zelda cada vez estaban peor. Zelda se quedó pensando y se entristeció un poco al darse cuenta de que seguía enamorada del rubio, así que intentó de todo para hacer que Marth la dejase, como fingir peleas con Marth para que la dejase o cosas así pero eso no funcionaba. ¿Y si solo tenía que cortar ella con él?

Pasaron algunas horas y Link caminaba Zant y Shad buscando a Vaati y a Cocu, al último lo encontraron mientras salía de un casillero y asustaba a una de las porristas y a Vaati lo encontraron unos segundos después detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntó Zant.

-Lo típico, vas tranquilamente al baño a mear, entra un popular y a los pies del váter aparecen las piernas de una chica y te vas cagando leches de allí.-Respondió Vaati como si nada.

Link se aguantó un poco las ganas de reír y Cocu le pegó en el hombro.

-¿Y qué te pasa a ti?

-Tengo una cita con la chica de la clase de ciencias.-Respondió como si nada guardando sus libros en la taquilla.

-¿Con la que se ríe contigo cuando ambos sacan un cinco, me ayuda a preparar comida en los utensilios y jala del pelo a Zant cuando esta mordisqueando uno de sus lápices?

-Sí.-Respondió Link mientras colocaba su flequillo detrás de la oreja por el calor.-Conozco a Ganty desde hace años pero no hablábamos mucho porque su hermano mayor es Marth.

-¿Es hermana de Marth? Pero si ella es buena con nosotros.-Dijo Shad un poco confundido.

-Es la hermanastra de Marth, así que es normal que los hermanastros se lleven siempre la contraria.-Respondió Vaati, luego miró un poco a Link.-¿Vas a salir con ella solo para darle celos a Zelda?

-Zelda me tiene hasta los cojones, estoy harto que me pregunten por ella.-Respondió molesto mientras caminaban al salón de música.-Haré mi vida como me de la puta gana.

-Es que no tiene los suficientes huevos para hablar con ella.-Dijo Cocu riéndose del rubio a lo que él le jaló de la camiseta del uniforme.

-Que sepas que si tengo cojones y los tengo incluso más grandes que tú.-Le soltó inmediatamente y entró al salón de música.

-¿Qué lo tienes más grandes que yo? Pero si eres un enano.-Respondió mientras seguía riendo.

-Y una mierda para ti.

-Ya lo sé, solo te molesto porque me da la gana.-Le dio un beso a Link en la mejilla como Frank Iero a Gerard Way en algunos de sus conciertos o como en el video de I'm Not Okay y se volvió a la puerta.-Me piro pringados, Karane me espera para ir al cine con ella.-Dicho esto se fue y Link se sentó en el suelo como si nada.

-Yo también me voy, quedé con Ashei para ir al arcade.-Dijo Zant mientras cogía su mochila y se iba.

-Nosotros nos vamos a hacer el examen de recuperación del curso.-Dijo Zant levantándose del suelo y cogiendo su mochila y la de Vaati.

-¿No te importa Link?-Preguntó Vaati al rubio al ver que se quedaría solo.

-Nah, de todos monos me iré en media hora con Ganty.-Les dio un suave puñetazo en la espalda a ambos.-Que tengáis suerte, y si el examen es con la piojosa todas las respuestas son la letra "b".-Chocaron los puños y Link al ver que se fueron cogió una guitarra y empezó a tocar la canción de My Chemical Romance llamada Ghost of You mientras cantaba un poco.

Pasaron quince segundos aproximadamente y Zelda pasó por allí un poco triste, Link al verla la jaló del brazo y la llevo hacia dentro y al verla casi llorar la sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Se supone que ya no somos amigos.-Respondió la rubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas y daba media vuelta.

-Odio admitirlo pero te extraño, no olvidas a una persona importante en tu vida de la noche a la mañana, además siempre te he dicho que eres muy hermosa como para llorar.-Sonrió un poco y Zelda le miró fijamente.

-Te diré lo mismo, también te extraño pero decidiste que ya no deberíamos seguir siendo amigos.

-Estaba mal, pero ya me encuentro mejor y lo que dije puede ser que haya sido una estupidez.

Zelda sonrió un momento y vio la guitarra que tenía el chico en sus manos.

-¿También tocas la guitarra?-Le preguntó ella mientras reía un poco.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquél hombre que era nuestro profesor en la academia de arte?-Ella asintió.-Pues dejé la academia porque pasaba de tocar la guitarra normal pero me regaló un día una eléctrica pero dijo que debería de tomar las clases, así que tomé las clases de guitarra.

-¿Puedes tocar alguna de las canciones que te gusta? Y si puedes también cántala un poco, me gusta como cantas.-Sonrió un poco y el chico asintió, cogió la guitarra y siguió tocando "Ghost of You" mientras cantaba un poco.

- _And all the things that you never ever told me_ _And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me Never coming home, never coming home Could I? Should I?_

 _-_ Lo volveré a decir si hace falta, me gusta como cantas.-Él chico sonrió un poco y miró un momento la guitarra.

-Me gusta desahogarme con música o decir algunas veces lo que siento con ella.-Le acarició un poco la mejilla y ambos sonrieron un poco.-Perdona por haberme comportado antes como un idiota.

-Estás perdonado.-Sentían como poco a poco sus labios se rozaban y ella se separó un poco de él.-Voy a decirle a Marth que…-Pero la chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque él se fue a la puerta.

-Perdona Zelda, es que quedé con Ganty en ir al arcade.- Zelda un poco extrañada miró hacia la puerta y pudo ver a la morena al lado de Link.-¿Puedes decirme lo que me ibas a decir luego?-Ella asintió y solo lo vio marcharse hablando un poco con la otra chica.

-A lo mejor ya está rehaciendo su vida…-Pensó la rubia en voz alta cuando miró que él se dejó el móvil.-Pensé que esperaría más pero me equivoqué…-Soltó unas lagrimas y encendió el móvil poniendo bien la clave y todo porque ella ya se la sabía.-Iba a decirle que iba a cortar hoy con Marth pero ya no vale la pena…

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y todos los de la banda estaban en el bar donde trabajaba el hermano mayor de Link y tres de los cinco hermanos de Vaati, estaban bebiendo un poco de tequila y ninguno decía nada.

-Karane se sigue pensando lo de si seguir conmigo o no.-Dijo Cocu mientras veía los cubos de hielo en su vaso.

-Ashei me va a dejar por ser un cerebrito.-Respondió Shad mientras cerraba su libro y bebía un poco.

-Vaati y yo vamos a repetir de nuevo.-Comentó Zant mientras bebía del vaso de Vaati.

-Besé a Ganty.-Dijo Link bebiendo.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?-Preguntó Vaati a su amigo.

-Que mientras la besaba pensaba en Zelda.-Terminó de beberse su vaso y vio a Marth, a Ike y a más gente entrar por la puerta del bar.-¿Qué coño quieren estos ahora?

Marth corrió hacia Link y le jaló de la camiseta mientras los demás soltaban los instrumentos rotos de los demás miembros de la banda.

-¿¡Pero qué coño haces?!-Gritó Shad mientras cogía su guitarra.

Marth buscó con la mirada al rubio y le jaló de la camiseta del uniforme.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre besar a mi hermana y luego irte en medio de la cita?!-Gritó Marth enojado y mientras esperaba una respuesta Link le soltó un eructo que aparte de asqueroso, apestaba a bebida.

Todos los que estaban allí rieron por la humillación de Marth en ese momento, Marth empujó a Link con fuerza y mientras lo tiraba la gente se seguía riendo.

-Mañana a las tres de la tarde en el pasillo grande del colegio, ustedes contra nosotros.-Los amigos de Marth e incluido él escupieron en los instrumentos de los chicos del grupo y mientras se iban ellos hicieron cortes de manga.

-De esta no se libran.-Dijo Vaati mientras tiraba el vaso con tequila a la puerta.

-Que les follen, no hay porque ir a que nos machaquen.-Suspiró Zant mientras cogía lo que quedaba de su batería.

-¿Sois gilipollas o qué?-Dijo Link un poco molesto.-¿Qué ha pasado con vosotros?-Se puso de pie y sus amigos le vieron.- Shad, ¿qué paso con el cerebrito que ponía millones de botes de pastillas en las taquillas de alguien que te molestaba para vengarte?

-Bueno, era muy divertido…-Murmuró el cerebrito mientras miraba las cuerdas rota de su pobre amiga la guitarra.

-Y Cocu, ¿qué pasó con el chico que se escondía en las taquillas de las porristas y cuando la abrían las asustaba y se iba tan pancho como si nada cuando te molestaban?-Dijo Link mientras le pasaba a su amigo su guitarra que estaba más que rota.

-Se burlaban de mí y yo las asustaba…-Susurró Cocu mientras veía su pobre guitarra apenas unida por dos cuerdas.

-Zant.-Dijo Link mientras le pasaba las baquetas de su batería rotas al chico.-¿Qué pasó con esa persona que espiaba a las porristas y se tiraba pedos para que peleasen entre ellas?

-Bueno.-Dijo el twili cogiendo sus baquetas favoritas.-Si te soy sincero luego de que se burlasen de nosotros era divertido verlas pelearse entre ellas, era una pelea de gatas.

-Y Vaati, amigo mío.-Dijo Link mientras le pasaba la otra parte de su guitarra.-¿Qué pasó también con esa vocecita que se escuchaba gritando "Gays" cuando alguien en los vestuario le miraba los cojones a otro?

-¡Ja!-Exclamó Vaati intentando unir su guitarra.-¡Nadie sabe decir esa palabra como yo!

-¿Y qué pasó conmigo?-Dijo Link mientras se tiraba de los pelos.-¿Qué pasó con ese apuesto chico hardcore que en los partidos se le tiraba encima a la mascota del colegio y pasaba de todo el mundo y no le importaba como ahora esa niñata? Pues no lo sé, pero volveremos a ser los de antes y haremos lo que nos plazca así que mañana o ganamos con orgullo o perdemos pero con dignidad.-Link ayudó a sus amigos a llevar los instrumentos al sótano de su casa y se prepararon para lo que sería mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo el mundo notó que los chicos de la banda están raros, pero que muy raros.

Antes de empezar las clases, el chico que antes le copiaba a Shad en los exámenes tuvo una sorpresa cuando abrió su taquilla y de allí salían a montones los botes de pastillas para la concentración que necesitaba y se sintió humillado cuando todos se rieron de él.

Luego, cerca de la segunda hora, la porrista que intentó besar a Cocu se llevó un susto de muerte cuando él salió de su taquilla. Nadie vio eso pero si vieron mientras ella gritaba por los pasillos como loca que incluso la grabaron.

Luego en la cafetería, mientras desayunaban luego de la tercera hora, se veía discutir a las porristas de quien fuese de ellas dejase de tirarse pedos y todo el mundo se reía al escucharlas. Si tan solo supiesen que quien hacía eso no era ni más ni menos que Zant…

Y luego a cuarta hora, que era la hora de educación física, en las duchas se había escuchado un "¡Gay!" dirigido a un chico popular que le estaba viendo los huevos a otro y encima se mordía el labio, su rostro de humillación no tenía precio para los de la banda.

Y cuando las porristas estaban entrenando se vio al líder de la banda corriendo hacia la pobre mascota queriéndole dar una paliza, la mascota se la devolvió y entonces los demás miembros de la banda se juntaron para darle la paliza a la mascota.

Pero eso no fue todo lo que hicieron los miembros de la banda.

Fueron a la bodega del gimnasio, donde estaba el equipamiento de los equipos del colegio.

Al principio solo escupían en ellos pero luego se les ocurrió una mejor idea.

Mear.

Sí, me refiero a eso. Se bajaron los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y se pusieron a mear en las cosas mientras se reían.

-¡Y esto por haber roto nuestros instrumentos!-Gritaron los cinco mientras reían y meaban en el equipamiento.

* * *

Zelda estuvo todo el día sin hablar con nadie, solo escuchaba las conversaciones de sus amigos y escuchó una muy interesante.

-¿Habéis escuchado?-Dijo uno de ellos mientras hablaba con los demás.-Marth, Ike, los equipos de lacrosse, hockey y fútbol van a darle una paliza a los de la banda en el pasillo grande.

-Pues yo creo que los de la banda les darán una paliza.-Respondió una amiga de Zelda y cuando intentó ver a Zelda para que la apoyase esta se había ido al pasillo.

* * *

Zelda llegó al pasillo más grande del colegio, donde se unían muchas escaleras y fue entonces donde vio a los equipos, Marth e Ike en el suelo con los equipos en las caras rotos, tirados en el suelo y golpeados.

Corrió rápidamente hacia él y le intentó ayudar.

-¿¡Pero qué pasó?!-Preguntó Zelda mientras intentaba ayudarle.

-Esos gilipollas nos metieron una paliza.-Murmuró Marth.-¡Pero cuando vea a ese rubio juro que su cabeza la estrellaré con el suelo y le mataré!

-No lo hagas, él sigue siendo mi amigo…-Suspiró Zelda mientras le ayudaba.

-Ese gilipollas plantó a mi hermana y luego me eructa y mea mis cosas, ¡no se lo pienso permitir!-Marth se soltó del agarre y empujó a la rubia haciendo que ella se golpease.-Perdona Zelda…

-No quiero seguir siendo tu novia.-Dijo Zelda mientras se arreglaba el pelo y le daba un golpe en las bolas, justo donde se lo merecía.-Ni se te ocurra meterte con Link porque él es especial para mí.-Se terminó de arreglar y se fue al bar de los hermanos de Link y Vaati a buscar al chico y decirle sus sentimientos mientras Marth gritaba el nombre de la rubia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bar, los chicos estaban bebiendo. Tenían la cara golpeada pero nada más.

-¿Enserio están bien?-Preguntó Karane mientras le ponía hielo en la cara a Cocu.

-Sí, e incluso les dimos una paliza que te cagas.-Respondió Shad mientras Ashei le pegaba en la cabeza por ser tan irresponsable.

-Solo nos dieron unos cuantos rasguños.-Dijo Vaati mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

-Nada con lo que no podamos vivir.-Respondió Zant mientras se ponía con la cabeza hacia arriba para que dejarse de sangrarle la nariz.

Todos en la barra notaron que Link solo miraba en vaso y ni siquiera bebía y mucho menos hablaba, lo cual fue raro porque era quien le dio el golpe final a Marth.

Lo único que le escucharon murmurar y al mismo tiempo cantar fue una parte de la canción de My Chemical Romance llamada "Famous Last Words".

 _-I see you lying next to me With words I thought I'd never speak Awake and unafraid Asleep or dead…_

Intentaron hablar con él pero para ser sinceros era difícil empezar una conversación con el vocalista de la banda.

Al rato se vio a una chica rubia entrar en el bar, buscaba con la mirada a alguien y los demás al verla se fueron a la planta de arriba donde había algo parecido a un arcade para dejarlos solos.

-Link…-Susurró la chica al ver al rubio mirando su vaso lleno de tequila.

-Le di una paliza que te cagas de lo flipante que fue.-Respondió él al escucharla.-Me encontraba mal, y cuando creí que me encontraba mejor hice una estupidez y no solo eso, dejé de ser quien era por un momento.

Zelda intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca así que solo se le ocurrió abrazar al joven.

-Me gustas…-Murmuró la rubia mientras le abrazaba.-Creo que siempre me gustaste pero tenía miedo de que pasase algo y dejásemos de ser amigos.

-Por ahora estaré feliz.-Dijo Link mientras cogía su vaso y se bebía más de la mitad de un solo trago.

-¿Por ahora?-Preguntó Zelda mientras le miraba un poco.-Marth ya no nos molestará de nuevo si es a lo que-…

-No.-Dijo Link interrumpiéndola.-Es porque estoy bebiendo y dentro de un rato estaré pedo y en la mañana tendré una resaca que no vas a poder aguantarme.-Respondió mientras la miraba y le acariciaba el rostro y se besaban.

Se besaron continuas veces, Zelda pensaba en lo que le gustaba sentir los labios del rubio aunque esta vez sabían un poco a alcohol.

-También me gustas, creí que ya no pero me equivoqué.-Dijo el rubio mientras se separaba poco a poco de ella.-Ambos nos portamos fatal el uno con el otro, ¿no crees?-Dijo Link rascándose un poco el cuello porque solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso.

-Tienes razón.- Zelda rió un poco y Link la abrazó fuertemente.- Hey, me aplastas.

-No quiero soltarte, no lo haré esta vez.-La miró fijamente y se volvieron a besar.

Siguieron mirándose y besándose un rato, aunque las cosas estarían bien por un tiempo sabían que volverían a estar mal, y luego bien y luego mal de nuevo porque no eran perfectos pero se amaban y ese amor nunca acabaría nunca.


End file.
